food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolate
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Coffee |pairs2 = |paired1 = Tiramisu |paired2 = |fa1 = Chappybara |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Salad (Recipe) |food type = Dessert |birthplace = South America |birth year = 16th-18th century |cn name = 巧克力 |personality = Kind |height = 186cm/ 6ft.1in. |likes1 = Coffee |likes2 = Tiramisu |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Mike Woodley |cvjp = Okitsu Kazuyuki |cvcn = Wu Lei (吴磊) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=I don't want to see you looking worried. I hope you are always happy when you are with me. |bio=A young man with unique charm. He holds a bouquet of roses, ready to give one to anyone he admires. Don't stare into his eyes for too long or you might fall madly in love with him. |food introduction=Chocolate is sweet and full of mystery. Its dark appearance combined with a sweet and delicate taste create for a mouthwatering experience. |power = 1306 |atk = 35 |def = 18 |hp = 397 |crit = 606 |critdmg = 659 |atkspd = 1082 |acquire = *Summoning *Airship *Tip Shop (Chinese Server) *Token Shop |events = *Dessert Party *Flavor of Love! *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |normaltitle = Romantic Flower Shower |normal = Chocolate throws his roses into the air, increasing the Atk of all teammates by 4 for 5 seconds, with 50% probability of increasing the Crit. Rate of all teammates by 30 for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Sweet Breaths |energy = Chocolate releases a sweet smell to lure all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage, plus 150 extra damage, with 50% probability of stunning to the nearest enemy for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Sweet Breaths |link = Chocolate releases a sweet smell to lure all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage, plus 195 extra damage, with 50% probability of stunning the nearest enemy unit for 4 seconds. |pair = Coffee |title1 = Warm Heart |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Princess raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = Hehe, it's our first time meeting. I'm Chocolate. |login = Each moment waiting for you feels like a year. |arena = Are you busy? Would you like to come visit my room for a bit? |skill = Stay behind me. |ascend = Will you be happy this way? |fatigue = Don't worry, I'm just resting for a while, that's all. |recovering = I don't want to see you looking worried. I hope you are always happy when you are with me. |attack = I will do my best to keep you smiling forever. |ko = Im... impossible... |notice = The food is ready, do you want me to take it out? |idle1 = Just watching you like this makes me feel so good. |idle2 = No matter what it is, you can always tell me. |idle3 = |interaction1 = How was your day? |interaction2 = If I gave you a rose, would you accept it? |interaction3 = What's my type? Hehe, you guess... what will it be? |pledge = From then on, my roses have belonged to you and you alone, and you will be the only one I see. No matter where you go or what you do, I will always be here, waiting for you to come home. |intimacy1 = Are you a little tired? Come here, I'll give you a shoulder rub. |intimacy2 = You are just as beautiful today as you have always been. |intimacy3 = Hehe, why is your face red? You're really... very cute. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Time Magician |skin quote = If I stop time on Valentines Day, would you be willing to spend the rest of eternity with me? |skin acquire = Flavor of Love! event, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. |skin 2= Fragrance Reminiscence |skin quote 2= Lose yourself in my voice~ Tonight will make for a good memory. |skin acquire 2= TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}